Yugioh: The Wrath of the God Slayer
by Hands Of Creation
Summary: Yugi and his friends prepare for the Battle City Finals and a mysterious duelist walks up and talks to Yugi saying that he will see and duel him and Joey in the Batle City Finals. Yami could sense that whoever talked to them was powerful and an unknown.
1. Chapter 0

Yugioh: The Egyptian God cards vs. the God of War

Yugi Moto was walking home from school thinking about what this new battle city tournament would be like. Yami told him that they must work together to stop Marik and Yugi agreed. As they were preparing to leave for battle city Yugi sees a man that he had never seen before. This man had on a dark blue jacket with black jeans and I navy blue shirt.

The man walked up to Yugi and said, "My name is David and you must be Yugi Moto, the King of Games. I have read about you and I have also seen some of your duels as well. I look forward to facing you and Joey in the Battle City finals because I know that I will definitely be there." David walks off before Yugi could talk to him and then Yami told Yugi that he feels something strong coming from that man as if he had a Millennium Item. Yugi was thinking that the Tournament has gotten even more serious and that he has to win at all costs.

_Domino City Museum_

After Seto Kaiba left the museum with Obelisk the Tormentor Ishizu was looking at the stone tablet that showed that Yugi and Kaiba were destined to fight each other again. Then Ishizu noticed something that she overlooked before. At the bottom of the tablet there was a man watching the duel between them both. Then the ancient hieroglyphics on the tablet said, " Just like the Pharaoh is destined to face his greatest rival in a shadow game he must also face an opponent that will be his greatest challenge of them all. This man possesses the secret Millennium Item known as the Millennium Chalice. There was said to be 7 items but the 8th was kept hidden from even the Pharaoh."

Ishizu was shocked that something so important could have been overlooked by her and she wondered what powers the Millennium Chalice possesses. Then the same man that met Yugi earlier that day came into the museum and Ishizu saw him walking in. She said, 'Who are you?" Instead of answering her question he just showed her the Millennium Chalice. She was shocked when he said, "I have come here to find out more about the chalice and the spirit that lies within. He is a noble sprit that only wants competition from the strongest in the World. He also says that he has seen the 3 Egyptian God Cards fighting another God to a draw."

Then Ishizu said, "That's impossible! No monster has the strength to rival the Egyptian Gods and if there was such a God then why wasn't it mentions in the ancient text." David smiled and said, "Because the Egyptian Gods were humiliated because no one had ever beaten them to a draw before. They were angry at themselves because they allowed themselves to become arrogant because of their power. When this warrior defeated them the Pharaoh decided to seal them away the spirit known as Ryu found this God and he became the vassal of the God. No one other than Ryu saw the battle so it was never written in the ancient text."\

Then Ishizu said, "If what you say is true then you must be a strong duelist but I won't know for sure until you duel me. I challenge you to a duel right here right now." Then David said, "I accept and my name is David by the way Ms. Ishizu Ishtar." Both of them pull out there duel disks and the duel began.

_David: 4000_

_Ishizu: 4000_

Ishizu says, 'I'll go first and I draw." Ishizu drew her card and then she said, "I'll place two cards facedown and place a monster in defense mode." Ishizu ended her turn and then David drew his card and then he heard Ryu say _she may be strong but she is not worthy to face him because he deems her unworthy_. David nodded to himself as he made his move and he said, " Ill place 2 cards face down and I summon Cerberus Pup in attack mode. Then a small version of Cerberus appeared on the field and it looked ready to kill even though it was the size of a Kuriboh.

_Cerberus Pup: Attack: 1500/ Defense 1200_

Then David said, "Once Cerberus Pup is summoned to the field it's effect allows me to draw two cards and if it's a monster card then I can summon it to the field." David drew two cards but both of them were magic card and he said, "I end my turn." Ishizu scanned the field and then she made her move…

_This is a small preview of a new story that I wanted to make and please comment on what you think of it so far._


	2. Chapter 1

Yugioh: The Wrath of the God Slayer Chapter 1

Yugi was walking from his grandpa's shop thinking about the Battle City Tournament that would start in 3 days. He knew that he and Yami would both face some strong opponents and one of the most dangerous was Marik. It seemed that the Pharaoh known to Yugi as Yami would have to save the world and stop Marik at all costs but after seeing the stone tablet in the museum he realized that him and Kaiba would cross paths again and he was sure of that.

When he and Tea were about to leave the museum they saw a strange man with a black jacket walking into the museum. Yugi didn't know why but he could feel that this man was a powerful duelist but he didn't get any negative or positive vibes as if the guy was neutral. Then the man turned towards Yugi's direction and said, "My name is David Hiroshima and you must be Yugi Moto, the proclaimed King of Games and you must be his friend Tea Gardner. I am happy to meet you both." Then he smiled and then Yugi got a positive vibe from this guy and so did Tea. The tea said, "Look pal if you are trying to duel Yugi then forget it. It has been a long and tiring day and we don't have time for games. So get straight to the point and tell us what you want."

David smiled while putting his hands up in defense and replied, "Whoa! Calm down Tea. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. The reason I am here is to explore the museum because I'm new in town looking at what Domino has to offer. As I was walking towards the museum I saw Yugi and you and I decided to introduce myself. I am a duelist but the trip to get here was tiring and I really don't feel like dueling right now but I'll definitely be ready for the Battle City Tournament and I have a list of opponents that I want to face and the top 3 are Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi."

David smiled again and Yugi said, "You may be a duelist but that doesn't mean that you will defeat any of us that easily. Kaiba, Joey, and I are some of the best duelists coming into this tournament and I am not going to lose to anybody." Yugi smiled and you could just see the confidence coming from him. Yami encouraged Yugi not to back down and that no one would stop them from saving the world. Tea also smiled thinking that Yugi was finally developing a backbone and not letting anybody get to him.

David replied, "Oh! Of course I don't think it will be easy. I have watched all three of you duel and I am highly impressed but each of you have your flaws that can be exploited. Joey is too brash and cocky to think his moves through before executing them and Kaiba is too arrogant and he only wants to dominate his opponents but he is also one of the smartest people in the world as well. You on the other hand are a strong duelist alone but with teamwork you can beat anyone on their best day and I'm not talking about Tea or your other friends either if you know what I mean. Well I got to go into the museum and see what it has to offer so I'll see you later in the tournament."

David left and Yugi was contemplating what was just said to him until he finally realized that David was talking about Yami but he thought no one knew about him other than himself or his friends. Yami was also shocked and he told Yugi to watch out for David as he doesn't seem like a threat but he is an unknown. Tea was also trying to figure out how David knew about Yami as well and she was about to follow him before Yugi stopped her and said, " Wait Tea I don't think we should follow him because he doesn't seem like a threat to us but we will find out everything at the Battle City Tournament and I'm sure of it." Tea decided to listen to Yugi and they left the museum and went home but both of them were thinking the same thing: _David who are you and why do I have a feeling that our paths will cross again_?

_Domino City Museum_

As David was walking in everyone else was leaving the museum. He went to the Egyptian exhibit and he saw the tablet that had the ancient pharaoh fighting against his greatest rival. Then Ishizu walked towards him and said, "The exhibit and the museum is closing right now and I suggest that you leave sir." David turned around and he saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He saw her smile and it made him smile as well. Then he said, "Hello beautiful and you must be Ms. Ishizu Ishtar. Mr. Pegasus spoke highly of you when I talked to him before coming to Domino City. He told me about how smart and beautiful you were but I had to see you for myself and I have to say you are more beautiful than even the great Pegasus can describe."

Ishizu tried not to blush but she did and David saw it but then she looked away from him and said, " Flattery will get you nowhere with me and since you know Pegasus then why exactly have you come here because I know that it is not to just see the museum as you told that to Yugi and Tea." David smiled and said, "Yeah flattery may not get me anywhere with you or maybe it already has? You have never seen or heard of me before and yet you're already spying on me. Now I'm not going to lie I like you Ishizu and I like you even more because of your intellect. You are right I didn't just come here to see the museum."

Ishizu blushed again from his compliments of her and she was trying to figure out why he was making her feel this way. She hasn't known him for 1 day and she is starting to like him and she couldn't figure out why. Then Ishizu said, "Then why are you exactly here then?" David walked up to her and he said, "I came here to talk to you about the 8th and final Millennium item known as the Millennium Chalice. The Millennium Chalice also holds an ancient spirit that's powers are almost equal to the Pharaoh's. This spirit was a neutral party to the events between the pharaoh and the forces of evil. He watched the events unfold and no one knew about his Millennium item and this man's name was Ryu."

Ishizu was about to ask for proof until the chalice appeared in David's hands from out of nowhere. It was a chalice embedded with diamonds, sapphires, and rubies all of different shapes and sizes. Then David said, "The spirit of the chalice is within me and we both want competition. We want to face against the strongest opponents in the world but so far no one has given us the challenge that we need and we feel it is time to reveal ourselves at the Battle City Tournament." Ishizu looked at David to see that he was serious and she could feel that Ryu's power was on par with the Pharaoh's. Then Ishizu said, " If you really want to face strong opponents like Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi then you will have to face me and show me that you are worthy to face the Pharaoh."

David smiled and said, "Of course but on one condition and that condition is that if I win then you will have to go on a date with me." Then David walked up to her and he kissed her on her hand while smiling. Ishizu blushed and her pride as a duelist would never let her turn down a challenge no matter what conditions were added. Ishizu said, "I accept and be prepared to lose." Ishizu got her duel disk and deck and she was ready to go. Then David closed his eyes and a dark blue duel disk appeared on his right arm with his deck already prepared. Then he said, "To be fair let's not use the power of our Millennium items in our duel because if you did then that would be unfair but you already know the outcome of this duel isn't that right Ishizu?

Then Ishizu said, "Yes I do and you will lose this duel as my Millennium necklace has told me so. You cannot change your fate and it is to lose to me." Ishizu smiled thinking that she has gotten into his head only to hear him say, "No one's fate or destiny is predetermined and I will prove it by defeating you right here right now. I would also like to say that you were a fool to give Obelisk the Tormentor to Kaiba as he is not worthy to wield him. Ryu should know since he has actually seen the gods fight someone in the past who fought them to a draw." Ishizu was shocked because she didn't believe any monster was strong enough to fight to a draw with the god cards.

David allowed Ishizu to draw first and now there duel can begin. Ishizu drew her 6th card and she said, "I play 2 cards face down and a monster in defense mode and ill end my turn." David smiled and said, "I'll draw! And I'll place 2 cards face down and summon Cerberus Pup in attack mode." The card that David played was a smaller version of the adult Cerberus but with only one head. Ishizu saw that it might be small but it was strong as well.

_Cerberus Pup Attack: 1500/ Defense 1200 _

_Effect: One per turn after it is summoned then it can evolved by discarding one card from your hand so that Cerberus can evolve and after 3 turns Cerberus Pup can be tribute to summon Adult Cerberus and once this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard then your opponent loses 300 life points. _

Then Ishizu said, "I have never seen that card before. " Then David said, "That's because it's new and it along with a few other cards will be sold tomorrow. I work for Pegasus as a card designer and maker and I have created a few cards that will shock and amaze you." Then David said, "Now I'll end my turn." Ishizu drew again and said, "I'll summon another monster in defense mode and place one card face down and ill end my turn." David smiled as he drew another card and said, 'I'll discard 1 card from my hand to activate Cerberus Pup's special ability to evolve into Cerberus Pup Duo." David sends Cerberus from the field to the graveyard and Cerberus Pup Duo was put in its place.

_Cerberus Pup Duo Attack: 2000/ Defense: 1700 _

_Effect: This card can only be summoned if Cerberus Pup is evolved by discarding 1 card from your hand. This card is treated as two monsters when sacrificed and it can also attack twice in one turn. After every time it attacks a monster then you can draw 1 card. Once this card is sent back to your hand then one Cerberus Pup from your graveyard is automatically summoned to the field._

Then he said, "Now Cerberus Pup Duo attack her facedown monster on the right." Ishizu smiled as her monster was destroyed and it was revealed to be Kelbek and after it was destroyed Cerberus Pup Duo was returned to his hand and Cerberus Pup was back on the field. Ishizu said, "Since you have destroyed Kelbek then his special ability sends your monster back to your hand but it seems that your Cerberus Pup Duo also had a special ability." David said, "Yeah it does and if I would have been any other duelist I would have been left wide open for a direct attack but I'm tired of playing around so let the real dueling start now."


End file.
